rakudai_kishifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Identity
thumb es el opening del anime Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, interpretado por Mikio Sakai. Fue usado como opening desde el episodio dos al episodio once, como ending en el episodio uno y como canción de inserto en el doce. Resumen Letra Japonés= そして僕は取り戻すんだ 闇に消されてた誇りを 自分の価値を信じること もう離しはしない 傷つけられることに慣れて 孤独を抱きしめてた過去 強く強くと願う夜を いくつも重ねて だからこそ感じる 力の在りかを 覚醒の無意識に この眼を向けながら Hold on No more cryin’! 切り拓け 切り拓け 魂の刃で 背負い続けた痛みを 解き放つように 現実、事実、そして真実 それらは似て非なるものさ 怒り悲しみに捉われては 答えは見えない 心の声を聴け 満身創痍でも 澄み渡る思考が 僕を導いてる Go on Don't give up! 諦めない 負けられない 自分を誤魔化さない 限界超えたその先に 奇跡が待つ 迸る熱量で Move on No more cryin’! 切り拓け 切り拓け 魂の刃で 背負い続けた痛みを 解き放つように Don't give up! 諦めない 負けられない 自分を誤魔化さない 限界超えたその先に 奇跡が待つ そして僕がここに成る…﻿ |-| Romanji= Takami wo mezasu no sa a brave new world jounetsu no kissaki de Kono basho ni kizamu no wa it's my soul (it's my soul) Dare ni mo furesasenai aidentiti kyoumei shiteku kodou Unmei wa kono isshun de kimaru darou Kakugo wo waraeba ii ogori takabureba ii Mayoi fumitsubushi let's go ahead! Let's go ahead, right now (Let's go ahead! Llet's go ahead,right now) Dakara ima uchiyaburu no sa sou ashita wo fusagu omoi doa wo Zenryoku de jibun tsukai tsukuse dotanba no kuraimakkusu It's time to take a top Uchikeshite miseru sa imeeji wo shinka ni shinka kasane Kono michi no kiseki wa boku ga tsukuru no sa Honnou ga ugomekunda toki ni jama na seorii Rimittaa hazushite let's go ahead! Let's go ahead, right now (Let's go ahead! Let's go ahead, right now) Dakara ima tsukiyaburu no sa sou mirai wo kobamu atsui doa wo Kishikaisei me no mae no chansu wo minogasu wake ga nai kara Hanatareta hikari no naka de tamashii no netsu wo ageteku no sa Saikou no raibaru to mukiatta haisui no kuraimakkusu It's time to take a top Ikiteru akashi sa let's go ahead! (let's go ahead!) Dakara ima uchiyaburu no sa sou ashita wo fusagu omoi doa wo Saikyou no jibun tsukai tsukuse togisumasareta kokoro de Ichigeki de tsukiyaburu no sa sou mirai wo kobamu atsui doa wo Kishikaisei sono toki ga kita no sa dotanba no kuraimakkusu It's time to take a top |-| Español= Apunto a un lugar alto, un nuevo mundo, el punto de la pasión Grabo este lugar, es mi alma Una identidad que nadie la expondrá, un palpitar que resuena El destino de decide en este instante, verdad? Está bien ridiculizar esta "Resolución", está bien estimularla Pisotea esa duda, vamos adelante! ~Vamos adelante. Ahora mismo~ Por eso ahora lo romperé, así le cerraré la pesada puerta al mañana Usaré todo mi poder, el clímax del último momento Es tiempo de tomar una cima La imagen que pretendo negar se apila profundamente en la evolución Yo crearé el milagro de esta caballería Se desliza el instinto, de momento la teoría del obstáculo Desata el limitador, vamos adelante! ~Vamos adelante. Ahora mismo~ Por eso ahora lo atravesaré, así el futuro rechazará la densa puerta La resurrección de los muertos, porque no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad frente a mis ojos Dentro de la luz lanzada se incrementa el ardor del alma Enfrenta al más fuerte rival, un clímax de aguas negras Es tiempo de tomar una cima Es la prueba de que vives, vamos adelante! Por eso ahora lo romperé, así le cerraré la pesada puerta al mañana Usaré al más débil yo y afilaré su corazón De un golpe lo atravesaré, así el futuro rechazará la densa puerta La resurrección de los muertos, cuando llegue ese momento será el clímax del último momento Es tiempo de tomar una cima Categoría:Banda sonora